The Wind Cries Mari
by KamiSama
Summary: A rarity; King Vegeta finds his Queen while struggling with a plot to destroy his new throne...
1. Part I

The Wind Cries Mari Part I _This is based on a true story. I sent this story out to a few mailing lists as a challenge; write a story, set in DBZ with DBZ characters, based on this story.  
This challenge is still open, by the way. Feel free to write your own story and send it to me! I'll put it up on my site.  
I chose to not have the language problem between the couple here. I decided it would not work, since just about everyone in the Galaxy speaks at least two dialects, their native tongue and a Standard language._  


The world was in darkness. No one moved in the whole of the nameless city. No one but a restless monarch.  
King Vegeta padded through the palace halls. He scowled at the lush furnishings, the useless trappings of his station. He wandered through the empty guest rooms for visiting persons of importance. There were four lush beautiful suites for visitors, only three of which were available to guests. The last and most luxurious was reserved for The Oji no Corudo-sama, popularly known as Emperor Frieza. Very few knew of his father at all, or that he was in fact a Prince, not a King as he led others to believe.  


Vegeta paused in his wandering and growled quietly at the thought of the vile Frieza. His cursed father was the one who made the treaty with Corudo o-sama, not himself. He despised Frieza and his father Cold, hated having to uphold the treaty. But Vegeta was not the fool his father had been. He had no choice but to continue with dealing with Frieza, but the first chance he got, he was going to destroy that loathsome little monster.  
The weary monarch slowly continued his pacing of the halls. He'd not really slept since he'd finally ascended the throne last year. He'd scorned himself ever since the eventful day really, because he'd been weak. He'd let his cursed father live after they both realized that the younger Vegeta was the more powerful and skilled of the two, and banished his father to the far side of Vegeta-sei with his Queen. He shuddered as he remembered the pair of them leaving; before they got into the shuttle, they'd exchanged this LOOK, a look so… warm that he'd been embarrassed to see it. He'd almost rethought his merciful decision at the sight; he wasn't one to care about or even understand emotional displays such as this. And coming from his own father, the former King made it worse.  


But, as much as he'd hated his father, he'd cared a little for his step-mother, the Old Kings second mate; and it was for her sake that he'd let them live, not the man who shared his name. The whole thing was so quiet that most of his subjects had not really believed the made up story about the fight to the death the two Vegeta's had engaged in. Many thought the Old King had died in his sleep, a very sad death for a Saiyan, much less the Monarch. His advisors had warned him that he should provide a body to have lie in state for the people to view, but Vegeta sneered at this sentimental and nosy rubbish.  
"They should listen to their new King, and accept his death. Any rumors are to be stopped immediately. I never want to hear of this again!" He'd ordered. And, that was that. No more mentions of the "dead" King or the missing Queen.  


But Vegeta himself found them his mind much of the time, and he wasn't sure why. His own weakness he'd come to terms with, and explained it away with his fondness for the Queen. So why did he think endlessly of that moment? That look they'd exchanged and the emptiness within that he'd felt at the sight of it?  


That morning, the King was met with news of an important Prince from the Far Territories. Some of his best fighters came from the Far Territories, and he would like to get more of this Princes' men from him if he could. So the news of Daiko's visit, complete with his mate and their own court was good for Vegeta. He ordered them set up in the lush apartments the Old Queen had set up, and went to train for a while. They'd want to rest, and maybe set up some sparring sessions with the elite guard themselves before the formalities of the evening meal and meetings.  


When he'd finished off his trainer (The poor man would need a few days in a Isolation Chamber) the King strolled through the hallway, peering into the training cells and observing the Far Territories guards as they sparred with his own men. They were good, these visitors, he'd have to work his own guard harder as punishment for their poor showing today.  


He came upon a woman who was watching a pair of very large men spar with incredible intensity. It was the Prince of the Far Territories, Daiko himself, and he was facing Nappa. The men had the same sort of look, with the upswept hair (Nappa's hair was thinning though, he'd be bald in a few years) and burly builds, but Daiko carried himself like the Prince he was, while Nappa was unapologetic about his rough manners.  


They were having a great time in there though, that was certain. Nappa was grinning fit to split his face, and Daiko was laughing at the Elite, making very rude comments about Nappa's notorious womanizing. The woman who watched them sighed and then saw the King.  


"My step-father is incorrigible, but he's a great fighter." She said chuckling. Despite her praise, she didn't look very fond of the Prince.  


"I can see that." He said. She smiled and turned back to the window and sighed again. Vegeta realized she hadn't bowed to him. Of course he wasn't wearing his official garb, but training armor, which was only a battle vest and half girds with a full black suit under it. It didn't even have the Royal Crest on it. Still, only the very powerful members of the Blood had hair like his own, or Daiko's, which was the same only black not brown. She should have realized he deserved some respect!  


"So, Princess, why aren't you sparring as well?" He said tightly, knowing her rank by her relation to Daiko. He was holding his temper for now, though he had little practice in such an exercise.  


"Oh, I never have gotten training. I'm fast though, I'm faster than Daiko is!" She said proudly. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at that. He knew that Daiko was only a little slower than himself…  


"I see. Well, I'm free for the moment. I can show you some moves if you wish." He smirked, sure that if she'd never gotten training, it would embarrass Daiko to no end if the King himself showed his stepdaughter how to fight. The girls' eyes sparkled at the invitation. She waved to her dress, not suitable for sparring. He led her to the outfitter, and waited as she changed into sparring gear…  


Mari was thrilled at the prospect of learning something of fighting; she had only picked up a few things from watching the guards training. This was great, but she wasn't sure who this guy was. She'd seen him before, but couldn't remember when it had been. Still, she wasn't going to turn this down; no one had ever offered to show her anything before!  


She stepped out and noticed that her benefactor was making everyone nervous. He stood casually looking out the window over the ancient city, arms folded over his chest. She smiled ruefully; though he was rather handsome, she doubted if he'd noticed her for her looks. She was rather plain, and had no curves anywhere on her body at all besides. She had no prospects for a mate, and doubted if she ever would, since she was weak and untrained, plain and unattractive. She had absolutely nothing to offer even a lowborn Saiyan warrior.  


King Vegeta had warned his staff not to let on as to who he was to the Princess. He had moved from anger at her lack of manners to amusement, and relished the idea of embarrassing her when she found out who he really was. She'd be more respectful to all her superiors when she'd realized her mistake, a valuable lesson indeed for any Saiyan. Then he watched the city below, wondering if he should start a search for a new planet soon. This one was showing signs of being stripped of its resources, and game was getting very hard to find. It cost too much to import meat; it took too much of it to satisfy Saiyan appetites. Then he heard a sound behind him.  


"Are you ready?" He said, not turning.  


"Hai, sir… " She said softly. "I'm ready as I can be." He turned and looked her over. She was dressed like he was now, and she fidgeted nervously under his gaze. As a Lady of the Court, she'd probably never worn less than one of the formal garments while in mixed company, or been seen like this, her body clearly visible except for where the battle vest covered her.  


'She must feel naked.' He thought as she clasped her fingers together letting her arms hang to cover her lower abdomen. She jumped when he laughed at her. "Come Princess, lets get you started."  


He taught her how to warm up and showed her some simple moves, then watched her repeat them, feeling nostalgic. He'd learned the same moves so long ago, and it reminded him of his sensei, who'd died before Vegeta had taken the throne he'd trained the then Prince for. Then he joined her in a very easy spar, being as gentle as possible with the awkward girl. Slowly she gained confidence, and began to make up her own moves, her natural Saiyan ability to fight coming out.  


"This is good. You have a naturally great talent, Princess!" Vegeta said grudgingly. She smiled and nodded.  


"I might not ever equal you, but I like it!" She said and ran past him with incredible speed. He followed her, amazed at her quickness; she really was fast! He caught up to her and leapt at her, swinging a fist at her face. Sure enough, he missed her as she ducked rapidly. She came up and jabbed his belly with stiff fingers. He grunted, since it hurt more than a fist would have, but still wasn't slowed down by her efforts. He brought his knee up, intending to catch her belly, but again she dodged, and spun around to his back. He wasn't exactly slow either though, and turned, leaping over her. She stared at him, and missed it when he hit her with his open hand. She fell back and sat on the floor, glaring up at him, holding her head.  


"Yow! That was rude, a open strike!" She hissed and leapt to her feet. Open strikes were an insult in the Far Territories, he remembered too late. She rubbed her cheek and then jumped up and socked him in the jaw. Vegeta didn't try to duck, but let her hit him. She dropped down and stared at him for a second, and then yelled and cradled her hand against her side.  


"Heh, you've never fought anyone stronger than yourself before." Vegeta said, rubbing his jaw where she'd hit him. Sure, he had a small sore spot forming, but he had heard her hand break against his jawbone. It had happened before when weaker opponents hit him, so he'd expected her to be hurt, and she'd really put her all into a swing that had no chance of dropping him. She was far too weak to hurt him very much. He came over and smirked into her tearing eyes. It must hurt a lot.  


"If you're opponent is too strong for you, you should avoid his face. Especially if he is another Saiyan, Saiyan skulls are harder than most metals. Instead, focus on his softer parts, like the belly. You can wear him down and then finish him off much easier that way." He said, and then took her hand, looking at it carefully. She bit her lip so she wouldn't make any sound that showed weakness, though it hurt badly. It was swelling, but it looked like only two bones in the hand and three fingers were broken. He waved at her to follow him.  


He led her out of the room, and the waiting guards snapped to attention, bowing quickly before remembering to ignore him in her presence. The girl blinked and looked more closely at him. He pointed down the hall, and led her to the infirmary. One of the assistants to the Royal Physician bowed deeply.  


"O-sama! Are you in good health today?" He said carefully. It wasn't wise to ask a Saiyan if he was _hurt_. He might kill you for implying he might be less than invincible. The King was no exception in this. However, at the title, the girl yelped and whirled on him. Vegeta smirked at her horrified face.  


"O-SAMA! Oh no, oh, I'm so sorry Your Majesty!" She gasped, and tried to bow belatedly. He raised an eyebrow and stopped her, frowning.  


"It's a bit late for that… " He paused and wondered what her name was. He wasn't annoyed anymore especially since she was obviously quite sorry for her bad manners now.  


"My name is Mari. I know, it's not a Saiyan name, but my mother served off world and heard the name, and liked it." She blushed with embarrassment; she'd broken her hand on the jaw of the King of the whole world. What had she been thinking, not being respectful to strangers she met in the High Kings Palace?  


"Humph… well, put her into an Iso, I want to work with her some more later on, so get that hand healed up. And, if you don't tell anyone that you were rude then I won't either Princess." He said. She blushed again at the rebuke and bowed as he left the room. Of course, news of this would spread all over soon enough, so it hardly mattered if he did speak of it.  


"I'll see you at the banquet, Princess Mari. You'll be at the left." He said and strode away, leaving her squirming in embarrassment as the assistant tried to lead her to the Isolation Chamber.  


The rest of that day, King Vegeta was torn between anger and amusement about the morning's events. That girl was baffling to him; she obviously had raw talent, but no manners. His father would have killed her if she'd not shown proper respect to him. He had always thought himself more ruthless than his father, but somehow he just couldn't stay angry with this girl. She'd been so proud of her speed, and very game in sparring with him. Her embarrassment had been very funny. He was angrier with himself for being so lax with her than at her for being rude in the first place. He looked forward to the evening's activities though; hopefully she didn't force him to do something harsh in front of the two Courts!  


Princess Mari was so nervous that she felt ill. She checked her reflection in the mirror and felt the familiar regret at the sight of her face. Like so many women, she wished she was beautiful, but she just wasn't. Even female Saiyan warriors wanted to be beautiful, so why wouldn't a Princess?  


Mari's face was heart shaped, with high cheekbones; her mouth was full, too full to be pretty. Her jaw was firm and stubborn, and her neck too long. Her hair was wild like any Saiyans, and had to be tortured to look decent for court functions, though its thick black curls were the best feature she had. She also sighed as she ran her hands down her straight body.  


She knew she'd become more curved when she finally began to have children, but until then, she'd be bitter. She had almost no breasts, and though her waist was narrow, her hips had no curves either. She did have very nice legs, and a nice rear… She slapped herself on the behind and laughed, then adjusted her tail around her waist, turning the gold bands on it so the jewels showed, glowing a soft crimson that matched her dress.  


All her life she'd been the plain one, the unregarded daughter of an unregarded warrior. Her mother had mated but not bonded with a first class warrior, and Mari had been the disappointing result of that pairing. However, her biological father had died on a mission, and her mother had caught the eye of Prince Daiko. He'd mated with her mother, a woman of Elite status quickly, and had "generously" taken Mari into his house. Now her mother was a Princess, and herself as well, but in Mari's case it was in name only. Her power was pitiful; she was rated as less than third class.  


She'd never gotten the training she'd craved; she'd always been left to her own devices. She'd educated herself as best she could, and did work out in strength training whenever possible. Still, her days were long and filled with empty hours. She'd been a dreamer all her life, for lack of anything else to do. But, something inside her knew there was more for her than being a trapping of the Far Court.  


She might be weak, but she had an iron will under her soft exterior, inherited from both of her parents. Even Prince Daiko felt her will, and hated it. He'd order Mari to do something, and she would ignore him. She would flat refuse to do as he said, and that was it. He'd given up on beating her, since she still never obeyed, and because his mate told him not to bother.  


"She's too much like her father; even looks like him. Of course, he wore that face well… " She would say, and go back to her gossiping and court duties. And Daiko finally left it alone after that…  


"Mari! What did you do now? The King has set you to sit on his left? My mate is supposed to sit there! Girl… you are going to go too far one day!" Daiko's voice broke into Mari's thoughts. She winced at the tone in his voice. He strode into the room, a big man who bore a small resemblance to the King. They were distant cousins, and had the same hair, though Daiko's hair was black, not the light brown of King Vegeta's.  


Mari was only his stepchild, which meant she was nothing to him, just a useless girl, not even fit to be trained. He was supposed to foster her, or arrange for her to be fostered, but he couldn't be bothered. She was only useful as a broodmare for more Saiyans in his opinion. She hated him really, for wasting her life, making her an ornament to the court and nothing more.  


"Tousan, I am sorry. I didn't… " She started with false meekness, not wanting to get into it here at court, but he cut her off and cursed at her, yelling that she was going to endanger his plans to gain favor with the King, and get more of the bounty for the planets his men helped to take for Frieza. Mari waited, looking contrite, and promised to do better until he left, still muttering under his breath.  


"Stupid old man. Hope your tail chokes you in the night!" She hissed the ancient curse under her breath and went to find the banquet room. She smiled at the thought of sitting next to the King while her mother had to sit next to her mate. She wasn't fond of her mother either. Mari was probably going to suffer for this, but it would be worth it!  


The banquet was not very different from the ones at home to Mari. She was bored by the military talk, which she didn't understand. But, halfway through the meal, the King waved off the men's talk and turned to her. She was shocked by what was rather insulting behavior; he was ignoring men of state to speak with a worthless Princess!  


"Princess Mari, wasn't it? Do you like the Royal Court? Its rather different from your home, isn't it?" He asked. She glanced at her stepfather and swallowed heavily at his angry expression.  


"Um, yes, quite different, O-sama… but I've been here before… " She said softly, her voice demure in the noise of the hall.  


"You have? When, I don't remember seeing you… " Vegeta said, frowning as if she'd done something wrong because he didn't remember her.  


"It was a long time ago. We were both very young, and you were training very hard at the time." A small smile played on her lips as she recalled her own training session that day. She was glad she'd been put in the Iso-chamber actually, or she'd have been so sore by now! It had taken only forty minutes to heal her hand completely.  


"I see. By the way, how do you feel after that training session?" He said loudly, smirking. Daiko glowered at her again, trying to get her to say something negative, like she'd hated it. He didn't want to bother with her, and the King might demand she be trained. But Mari wasn't afraid of him while the King was here, so she spoke her mind freely.  


"It was so wonderful to learn how to fight! Even girls like to fight you know!" She said, her voice more sprightly, like it had been that afternoon. Vegeta turned to Daiko with an evil smile.  


"Oh yes, Prince Daiko, I took the liberty of teaching your daughter some basic moves, I hope you don't mind?" He said. Daiko struggled to look nonchalant, but he was seething. Mari smiled sweetly, hiding her amusement at his predicament.   


"Um, of course not, O-sama, but I cannot provide her with more training, so it was truly a waste of Your Majesties time." Vegeta's smile disappeared instantly. This was a veiled insult, implying that Vegeta had poor judgment and had done something foolish. He stared at his cousin with cold black eyes while Daiko went slightly pale. He'd not realized Vegeta would get so angry at his quip.  


"This Princess Mari shows some potential. I'd like to see what she could do with training. Of course she has terrible manners, but maybe we can pound decent manners into her as well as fighting skills." Vegeta said angrily. Daiko and Mari both stiffened at the subtle slight to the Far Court. Mari felt her cheeks flame with embarrassment while Daiko growled softly to himself. He knew Mari's lack of finishing was really his fault, but he was going to blame her for it if at all possible. He was almost as proud as the King himself after all.  


"Well, O-sama, I was thinking she could maybe be trained one day… "  


"That day is now. I propose a challenge Oji-sama. I want to train this little female, and test our training methods against the Far Territories methods. Do you have a raw Seito out there right now?" The King said intently. Daiko sat back and thought for a moment.  


He had no young men at the moment that weren't already in training, and he knew better than to cheat by using a trained boy. That meant that the only person that fit the bill was his daughter Matsi, Mari's half sister. He hadn't wanted to bother with training her either, but… This was important, and he might be able to kill two birds with one stone besides…  


"Yes, I do, cousin. What are the stakes?" He said, eyes gleaming. The thought of getting the deal he wanted without kissing his Kings tail was appealing. Daiko was sure that there was no way to properly train Mari to fight now; at twenty-five she was too old, while Matsi was only fifteen. In his own mind he was assured of winning this little challenge!  


"Ha! You want more of our bounties; I want the rights to get men when I want them without endless haggling with the Far Court. So, if Mari wins, you give me your guards, as I need them no questions asked. If she loses, you get to double your commissions." King Vegeta said without hesitating. Both Mari and Daiko were stunned at the proffered wager.  


Mari wasn't sure she could come through with this; she was so old now, and so weak! She didn't know who was to be her opponent in this, but having voiced the wager out loud, Vegeta had committed himself and Daiko to it; Daiko couldn't back down now even if the odds were one hundred percent against him, not after the whole Royal Court had heard the challenge. She went white with fear, but held her tongue, looking down into her plate and wishing she could disappear.  


"Vegeta, you are a fool, Mari is far to old to be trained, but if you wish to embarrass yourself this way, feel free. I accept, and may the best Seito win!" He held out his hand and the King took it, squeezing so hard that the bones ground together painfully, though Daikos face remained impassive. Just a little warning to his ambitious cousin!  


"Agreed. We meet in one year, and they fight then. Who is your pupil?"  


"My younger daughter, the Princess Matsi. My mate wanted to arrange for her marriage next year, so this will work out perfectly. Maybe you can make her the Queen, O-sama!" He said, chuckling. Vegeta scowled at the though of taking a mate. Women! He had no time for their baffling minds, and wanted to just sire a brat for the Empire and continue on with his life, not have to deal with a mate. The counselors were hounding him about the heir already, and he'd only been King for a year.  


"Humph, talk to the counselors, but I have no need for a woman just yet, Daiko." He growled. Daiko chuckled, pleased at hitting a sore spot on his cousin, and stood.  


"Well then. I'm retiring for the evening. I'll leave the Princess to you." He motioned to his mate to follow him, and neither bothered to look at Mari as they left.  


Mari stared down at her cup of wine and swallowed heavily. Now what? She didn't want to stay here! And of course, no one had even asked her if she wanted to be involved in this! Her pride was deeply wounded, and it was all she could do to sit there quietly and not embarrass herself before the Court.  
"Princess, go and get some sleep, tomorrow will be a long day!" The King said distractedly. She shook her head, forgetting where she was in her distraction and anger.  


"Iie, my King. I can't sleep just yet." She saw him frown and grasped for some way to soothe his temper. She had learned to think quickly in trying to distract Daiko when he was angry, so it was easy to come up with something.  


"Will you show me the castle instead?" She said politely. He looked at her angrily, but then calmed quickly. She looked a little shocked and angry to him; could he really blame her?  


"Why not?" He stood and everyone stood as well, waiting for them to leave the room before falling into buzzing gossip about the wager the King and Daiko had made…  


The Palace was so huge, Mari was confused quickly, not sure where they'd come from. Vegeta knew of course, but she felt little comfort in that knowledge. What if he ran off and left her here? He might need to do something quickly. She looked around for landmarks to follow in case he left her alone. It wouldn't be the first time she'd been forgotten…  


"I know, its huge, but remember, we Saiyans didn't even build it. We just moved in." He said suddenly. He knew the Far Court had a much smaller palace, and she must be a little shocked by the events she was now a part of. She looked up at him (Being much smaller than he was) and sighed. She brushed two stray strands of hair from her face and smiled wanly.  


"Um, O-sama… "  
"You may call me Vegeta, since we are alone, Mari." He said absently.  


"Hai, um, well… Why did you proffer that wager with Daiko-sama?" She said curiously. Her anger was waning, but her pride still stung from his comments about her manners, and Daiko's pronouncement of her uselessness. He stared up at the crescent moon for a long time before answering.  


"I'm not sure. There was just this feeling I had… I know you will do well. You have a natural talent. And he pisses me off, always did. I have this urge to just kill him and get it over with, but I still need him for now. The Far Territories are too loyal to him right now and might rise against me if he is killed. He's a necessary evil I guess." He said. He turned to her and looked her over. She was so slender, and she'd not eaten very much at the banquet…  


"Are you hungry still? I am, these functions are no way to eat." He said. Mari tilted her head to the side and then nodded.  


"Yes, I can use a little more. And I agree about the banquets, there's never enough!" She said smiling. He turned and then looked at her over his shoulder. She was a puzzle; frightened or timid one moment, and bold, angry the next. He had no idea of how to predict how she would respond to anything he said. Still, she wasn't boring. After a lifetime of everyone tiptoeing around him, it was refreshing. He decided to head outside, rather than raid the kitchen like he had as a boy.  


"Can you fly?" She spread her hands helplessly, so he took her around the waist and pulled her against him, and then took off.  


He enjoyed the freedom of flying alone, with no yojinbo's to bother him. And the obvious delight on Mari's face was funny to him. He realized he'd have to teach her to how to fly; it was a vital skill for a Saiyan warrior.  


He chuckled as he took them to an old hunting ground he'd been to before. He knew that game would be here, it was guarded from poaching by low-class Saiyans. He set them down in the dense jungle and paused, motioning for silence. Mari stood still, waiting, her nose and ears telling her that there were animals out there, and one of them was BIG. Vegeta sniffed and then tore his cape off; as he did, she noticed the Royal Pendant swing against his chest. He'd had it on earlier as well, and it had even been tucked into his armor during her training session.  


'He must wear it constantly… ' She thought. He turned and handed her the cape, and motioned for her to wait for him there. Mari frowned, wanting to come with him, and learn how to hunt as well. Vegeta paused, reading her face, and then nodded, pointing to the ground. Without a sound, she laid the cape down, and then tucked her skirts up out of the way before taking it up again. He led her down a trail, pointing out the marks left by the beast he was after, and motioning how it walked and where it had stopped to eat; she learned to see the trail it left behind quickly, despite the silence they moved in. Then he paused and put out one hand.  


Mari held her breath as he powered up; she could feel it on her skin, an electric tingle that warmed her as she faced him. Suddenly he let out a slender beam; she followed it with her eyes, and heard a scream and a thud from the lush underbrush. Vegeta took off running and she followed, weaving through the bushes and trees after him. She almost ran into his back as he stood over his kill, smiling a feral grin of triumph. Mari smiled too, suddenly very happy that she was here and not lying in her cold bed, hungry and depressed.  


They still didn't speak as Vegeta showed her how to dress the beast and started a fire. They sat and waited for the pieces of meat to cook, watching the moonrise. It was not full, not even close, but it was still beautiful. The silence between them was so comfortable, and in at least the Kings case, welcome. The duties of court were exhausting and dull; silence under the stars while waiting for a good meal was surprisingly enjoyable…  


Vegeta flew them back to the palace slowly, enjoying her warm arms around his neck as she dozed against his chest despite himself. She trusted him completely, something no one ever had done. He hadn't ever tried to do anything to earn trust; his temper was uncertain, and he was known to kill for no good reason at all. He'd been through six trainers since he'd ascended the throne, and had killed a dozen guards for being "lax in their duties". He was the ruling monarch of the most deadly race ever to live, and the most hated. As such, he was the epitome of his kind, the most deadly of them all.  


But this tiny woman, this weak Princess seemed to trust him, and even to like him. He blushed at the thought, and was thankful that she was asleep in his arms and couldn't see it; she wasn't used to these hours, and why should she be? She had nothing to do at the Far Court, so why not sleep half the day away?   


That was something that did anger him. Wasting a talent like hers, it was stupid. Granted, she was only a girl, but the more warriors the better in Vegeta's view. His own father had believed that the women warriors were in some ways superior to the males. Vegeta wouldn't go that far himself, but he did see them as useful, not to be tossed out needlessly.  


Mari stirred and mumbled against him, and he smiled before he knew it. He immediately frowned, not liking his own… weakness about her. It was foolish to get attached to her; she was just a new warrior, part of a bet to get what he wanted… That's all she was, wasn't she?  


The next day, Vegeta woke Mari very early in the morning. At least he tried to; she mumbled and batted his hand away when he shook her. He frowned, and shook her harder. Again she made a little noise and turned over, ignoring his summons. Despite himself, he smiled and shook his head; she was so funny, her face scrunched up as she tried to sleep despite his interruption.  


"Oh, well, I guess you'd rather sleep, than obey your King?" He said loudly. She sat up quickly, blinking, and then meeped and dove under the covers again, blushing modestly.  


"Oh no! I was being rude to you again, my Lord!" She gasped from under the blankets. He laughed outright at this, and dragged the blankets off of her. She gave a half scream and tried to grab them back, but he just hauled her onto the VERY cold floor. That did it; she jumped up and darted into the bathing chamber, fast as light. He began to laugh so hard he had to sit down as she yelled at him from the closed door. He held his belly and tried to calm himself, not wanting anyone to see the great King Vegeta laughing like a child.  


"Really, my King! Dragging me from my bed like that!" Mari scolded as she emerged, having dressed in her training armor in record time. She stood, arms akimbo and glared at him, peeved. He nodded and sobered up quickly. She needed to be reminded of who he was, and why she was there in the first place.  


"Listen, girl. Part of your training means obeying your sensei when he tells you to do something." He said sternly, his face cold. She sighed and nodded, calming. He was right, and these weren't her rooms in the Far Court, but her rooms at the Kings Palace. The thought that she was living in the Royal Palace made her feel good, like she had last night during the hunt. She bowed slightly to him.  


"Hai, um… " She looked around and seeing that they were alone, smiled and said, "Vegeta."  


"So next time, when I tell you to rise, DO IT!" Mari nodded, but she had to hide her smile under her hand as she did. It was funny, the King glaring at her in her room, mad because she hadn't wakened quickly enough. He sighed in defeat (The first of what were to be many such defeats) and waved for her to follow him. She was impertinent, but he still felt it was refreshing after all the Saiyans in the Palace kissing his tail. As they left her chamber, he ordered a servant to move her things to a suite next to his, so he could have better access to her, and thus could avoid marching through the halls and getting everyone's attention while he trained her. As he led her to a balcony, Mari pondered her strange monarch.  


He was supposed to be this cruel, cold man, yet she found him to be much warmer and interesting than she'd ever have imagined. His decision to train her personally was shocking to her, because of his reputation for aloofness and cruelty. He could easily have handed her to a trainer, and left her alone for the year it would take to train her, yet he didn't. He'd taken the responsibility onto himself; it was his wager and he would see it through. She respected this, and was deeply honored.  


He stopped by a window and motioned her closer. "I intend to teach you to fly soon, but for now, I'll take you to the place I will be training you."  


"Why not train me in the training cells?" She asked curiously, not realizing that she was questioning his decision. He frowned at her, but answered her, seeing that she was just curious, and really had no idea of what his reasons might be. She didn't mean to be nosy or disrespectful. Still he should teach her a lesson about her inappropriate questions.  


"Are you questioning one of my decisions?" He growled, his expression dangerous. Mari gulped and shook her head.  


"Iie, my King, I was just curious… " She stammered, backing away slightly. This was the way she'd imagined him to be, dangerous and easy to anger. He ignored her fear and crossed his arms, staring out over the city spread below the window. Her reaction to his anger was comforting, since her familiarity was quite disconcerting. He didn't like it, it made him feel less in control of the situation.  


"I was hasty in taking that wager the way it is… I don't want every petty baka of a soldier or the counselors watching our every move. You are bound to be very awkward at first, and this is normal, but they will try to blow your mistakes out of proportion, and destroy your confidence. No King of Vegeta-sei is that firmly placed on his throne, until he has an heir. Your Stepfather would love to take the crown from me, and this would be an excellent opportunity to do it.  
"The Kings Seito is terrible, he's a fool, blah blah… " He finished in a mocking falsetto. She smiled despite herself and nodded. She did see his reasons, and was quick to see the things he left unsaid as well.  


"I see what you are saying. It makes sense. And I can be a way to escape the weary routine of being a King as well, no?" She said, eyes merry with mischief. He turned on her and pointed a finger at her, but said nothing. He frowned for a few seconds, and then smiled slightly. He was getting the hang of her teasing him.  


"Minx! Yes, that is true as well. You are clever aren't you? Well, if you are done questioning me now, can we go?" He replied mockingly. She bowed, one arm across her chest like a good little warrior and stepped closer to him. He chuckled and pulled her against his chest and took off.  



	2. Part II

The Wind Cries Mari Part II Mari couldn't wait to fly. She felt so safe in his arms, but it would be wonderful to fly herself. She smiled, squinting into the wind of their passage, enjoying the view of the jungle below as they dropped down to a barren area in the middle of the lush cover. She stood and waited as he began to explain about Chi and how to muster it, use it for beams, balls and waves, as well as to power up so she could use its strength in her body, infusing her flesh. After an example of Vegeta's own power (She was certain that many scouters around the planet blew up when he powered up like that,) she tried to do it herself…  


It had been an exhausting day, but they both were pleased with her progress. She took to fighting naturally, and had shown a small but significant increase in power just in one day. Her will to excel was part of it; she didn't want him to pass her onto someone else because she was weak. He respected her for her determination.  


She was starved though, since the King hadn't let her eat breakfast or lunch. Again he hunted for them and they ate under the darkening sky. Mari was tired, but happy. She couldn't remember being so happy in all her life.  


Vegeta was pleased as well, since he was fairly sure that she would be ready for the scheduled fight, despite this being only the first day of real training. She was eager, but not cocky with what she was learning. She worked hard on each thing he asked of her, wanting to get it right before she moved on to something new.  


It was also surprisingly pleasant that she was intelligent. She asked clever questions and wanted to know why things were done as they were; she didn't seem to believe she should just accept what he said as the truth. It should have annoyed him, but he found that he enjoyed it, and her questions challenged him to think about these things for the first time in many years. She was a rather independent thinker really, especially for a Saiyan, most of which were almost like sheep, doing what they were told or what tradition dictated. It must be because of her lack of finishing, the lack of guidance all her life.  


She'd followed him as he tracked a large beast for dinner, and asked to help with preparing it for cooking, dropping her training as a Princess of the Far Court in a heartbeat. No self respecting Lady of the Blood would ever touch a raw carcass, yet Mari was there next to him, up to her elbows in it!  


Now he sighed and leaned back against a tree, watching her as she stared up at the stars with heavy eyes. She was so tired, yet was trying to stay awake, be as tough as he was. He tossed the last rib bone into the fire and stood.  


"Mari, let's head back now. Tomorrow I will be taking care of business, and I want you to work on some strength training. You will need some rest… " She nodded.  


"Yes, but will we come out here for the evening meal tomorrow as well?" He paused. He hadn't planned on it, but… he found he wanted to say yes, if only because it was so quiet, and so pleasant to be out here with her. She was an excellent excuse to come out here again.  


"Yes, why not? You can hunt for dinner tomorrow!" He said. She smiled and stood stiffly for the trip back. He chuckled at her stiff gait, and lifted her into his arms, rather than just hold her against him like before.  


"You can sleep on the way a little easier this way, ne?" He said gruffly at her puzzled look. Mari smiled and snuggled into him comfortably. He frowned over her head, alarmed by the warm feeling she caused in him. He almost dropped her, but forced himself to relax and took off.  


As the weeks passed, Mari improved beyond all reason. The desire for a challenge couldn't be the only cause for her lust for more knowledge, or even the natural Saiyan urge to be stronger. She was like a freak talent; if she'd been ambitious, she could even have taken the throne with enough training.  


But Mari wasn't hungry for political power, just fighting skill.  


And the company of her King and Sensei…  


She knew she was hopelessly in love with Vegeta, but there was no hope that they could be mated. She was too lowly born and weak, and he needed as powerful an heir as he could produce; her offspring would never have the strength he needed. She never revealed her love for him, and tried not to read his glances and smiles as anything more than pride for her rapid development, which was of course due to him in the first place.  


Ever practical, Mari resigned herself to a life devoid of any happiness after this time was over. She already planned to die alone after she went home, regardless of her duty to her people to produce more Saiyans for the Empire. She would never let anyone touch her, or rule her again. She belonged to her King, heart and soul…  


King Vegeta, King of all Saiyans… he was supposed to be cold, ruthless, uncaring. And he was.  


Except for Mari. Mari was distracting him from everything, making him weak and emotional. The very thought of her made him smile and feel warm. He was cold and unhappy when she wasn't close by.  


He didn't like it, not at all.  


He needed to be strong and invulnerable. His planet, his people were expecting him to be no less than god-like in his invulnerability. He couldn't afford to be soft in any way. Yet he couldn't help himself. She was in his presence or in his mind at all times, and he was powerless to push her away. It was too late to assign her to another trainer; even if he did, he knew he'd miss her, and watch her training from afar, want to take her back under his wing.  


He, King Vegeta, was feeling affection for a lowly Princess from a rival territory, and he could do nothing about it. Even if he could, he wouldn't, and that was the worst part of all…  


Every other evening King Vegeta was forced to eat with the counselors, and listen to them whine about problems all over the planet. The many small kingdoms of the Lesser Princes were always in turmoil, and some upstart was always trying to take the thrones from these Princes. Most didn't succeed, but occasionally someone would achieve his goal, and had to be introduced to the court as a Prince himself.  


These events were particularly galling if the Saiyan in question was of low status by birth. The other Princes hated this, and they would take quick steps to place a member of the Blood back on the seat taken by the low-class filth.  


Now, after eight months of training Mari, they sat at a particularly worried session of gossip. There was news of not one but four upstarts, brothers, who were after some of the ruling seats. This didn't bother the King, since it was very unlikely that he'd have to worry about his own throne, but he did have to listen to advice to send help in stopping these Saiyans. It was annoying at best. He did have one comfort though.  


Mari sat on his left still on these evenings, dressed as a Princess of the Far Courts. She had begun to listen to these discussions, and asked Vegeta later about them. He explained as best he could about them, but he was not really all that interested or versed in Kingcraft either. He used a cold face and his high power level to keep his throne, until he knew enough to be able to make better decisions. It was what all Kings did, unless they lived long enough to be old, and have sons of great power.  


Now he glanced at her, her hair styled in a braid wrapped high on her head, with jewels scattered through it. She was becoming more attractive as she gained confidence in her training, and her pasty pale complexion was now an ivory tone, her cheeks flushed with vitality. No one dared to complain about her presence at the High Kings table. She looked as if she belonged here anyway.  


She met his glance, and smiled slightly, nodding at the most vocal of the counselors, whom she'd dubbed Gloom, since he predicted it constantly. She sipped her wine delicately, and turned to listen to a visiting Prince who sat next to her. He was, of all things, flirting with her like she was a maiden of sixteen, not a lady of twenty-five.  


As Mari laughed at the young Princes' jokes Vegeta felt his eyes narrow in anger. He didn't like this at all. He knew she needed a mate, and after he was done training her, she would be more desirable, regardless of her looks. Her connections to Daiko were also good to cultivate; she was going to be a fine mate, now that she'd gained his own favor and training. He should have been happy for her; she was nearly an old maid already.  


So why did he want to kill this young Prince for just talking to her?  


"Listen, I am quite tired of all this tonight. If you are worried about these brothers then mobilize against them, you have my leave. If you want the men they oppose out of the way, then let them be. It's simple. _I don't want to be bothered by this subject again_!" He said suddenly, rising to his feet. He was just unable to endure the vapid talk and long faces anymore. The whole court fell silent in stunned surprise. "Gloom" stuttered, and rose as well.  


"Your Majesty, we cannot just pretend this isn't happening! Why, they might try to take your own throne as well, and we must be prepared!" He said, his reedy voice loud in the silence.   


The King turned his head slowly to look at the old man. Gloom never served as a warrior; he'd been strong enough to stay on Vegeta-sei and learn what he wanted, and he'd had good connections too. He'd grown old in the service of the Old King. Now he refused to change his way of seeing; maybe he couldn't see the new Kings strength and uncertain temper. Whatever the cause, Vegeta didn't really think about it at that moment.  


He'd been contradicted in front of the court, in front of Mari. He was angry enough already; he didn't need any more of a reason to explode. He barely flicked his hand at the old man; Gloom rose into the air and slammed into the wall. A glowing sphere appeared at the Kings fingertips, and raced to the old man. He tried to bat it away, but he was no match for Vegeta's power. He exploded and the room was washed white for a few seconds.  


Slowly, as the dust settled, revealing that nothing was left of the old Saiyan, the Court turned back to look at the King. There were respectfully silent; they had never fallen under his temper before, though everyone knew about his warriors and guards dying every week. This attack was late in coming, but they all had known it was coming.  


Never trust a Saiyan, even if you are one yourself.  


King Vegeta stared wide-eyed at the spot where the old man had died, and clenched his fists at his sides. He was regretting his actions, mostly because he actually did need to hear this gossip from them, and they would be quite loath to speak of this again after this. And, because he could feel Mari's shock as she sat next to him. He looked down at her bent head, but she didn't meet his eyes. He then looked at the young Prince by her side, and he glanced away quickly. Very well.  


He turned and stalked out of the room, out of the Palace, out to the jungles, the only place he ever found peace anymore…  


Mari stood in her chamber, watching the moonrise. Vegeta was still out there alone. She felt she should go to him, felt that he needed her, but she couldn't tell if this was real or her own wish to be with him. She sighed and turned to her bed, dark and cool in the moonlight.  


"Ah, Princess!" She stopped, eyes wide. She could smell that the silly Prince who'd sat by her was now in her room. She waited, wondering why her was there.  


"What do you want here?" She said quietly, not moving. He stepped out into the light, handsome and strong; yet he couldn't please her. Once she'd have been thrilled that a handsome man had snuck into her room; now… he was a weakling compared to the King, and his face too soft. Vegeta's sculpted face came to her mind; angry, happy, sleeping, concentrating… she felt tears in her eyes as she realized again that she couldn't possibly have him the way she wanted him. She shook her head.  


"Leave me, Prince. I cannot give myself to you or any other man, I have my… Duty." After making the convenient excuse, she turned her back to him, but he came closer and held her arms.  


"I know you aren't a great beauty, but, you are close to the King. I want you to help me. I want his throne… " She gasped and pulled away with some difficulty. Her arms hurt from his grip.  


"Me? Help you to overthrow the rightful King? Never!" She hissed. Even if she hadn't loved him, she believed he was the best option for a King that Vegeta-sei had, and wouldn't help anyone into his position.  


He frowned in anger and she stepped backwards away from him. He moved so fast she couldn't see him, and backhanded her. Mari stumbled, head whirling. He leapt upon her and began tearing at her clothes.  


"Maybe I can change your mind, eh?" His voice was cold and angry, his tail waving behind him like an eager dog's. She fought him, but her power not enough, not yet. She went to scream, and he covered her mouth, and then gagged her with a torn piece of her dress.  


"Now, then, this will hurt, if you don't agree to help me… "  


[Oh no, no, no… Help me, please, Vegeta!] She screamed in her mind, struggling desperately with the Prince to prevent his assault…  


Vegeta was standing over a flaming pile of dead trees, which he'd set on fire with just his mind, he was so angry, when he swore he heard Mari calling to him…  


[… help me, please, Vegeta!] She cried, but he knew she wasn't nearby. He frowned, sniffing the air, and then he saw it in a flash behind his eyes; it was that stupid little Prince, and Mari was struggling with him. Mari was too weak to fight him off, and he was…   


"No! I'll kill him for this!" He roared, his eyes gone solid red in his fury. He took off for the palace, his _Ki_ leaving a path of destruction in his wake.  


Mari struggled harder, her nails clawing at her assailant's hand. She kicked and writhed under him as he tried to restrain her. He was trying to hit her, knock her out or something, but he was having a surprisingly hard time with her. Suddenly, they heard a terrible sound coming as if from far away. It came closer and closer, making them both pause in wonder.  


"What the hell?" He whispered, only to see the King crash though the window. He froze at the sight of Vegeta, his body bent over, eyes glowing red as if he was under a Full Moon. The Kings head turned slowly, and he saw them sprawled on the floor, Mari's clothes shredded, the Prince half undressed. He stood and strode over to them, his steps sounding like thunder. He was wreathed in a red aura, which lit the room, showed the Princes face as his King reached for him. Mari closed her eyes, rolling to her side, not willing to see the death of this foolish young Prince, but she still heard his screams, and the wet sounds of his body as he was literally broken into pieces. She shuddered in horror, and screamed when Vegeta knelt over her and shook her shoulder.  


"Mari?" His voice was soft, so gentle and concerned. She slowly reached for him, and felt him sweep her up against his chest. She clung to him, and tried not to cry. A warrior didn't cry, not even after such an attack, right?  


Vegeta growled angrily at the mangled, near unrecognizable corpse on the floor. He didn't even know this Princes name! Still, he had to get this cleaned up. He shifted Mari closer to him, and went into his own rooms, which were actually adjoined to Mari's. He gave verbal orders through the door to have her rooms cleaned, and that he was not to be disturbed. That done, he locked the doors and sat on the bed.  


Mari had refused to let him go, clinging to him with a death grip. Now he could allow himself to stroke her hair and try to calm her. He forgot that he was the cruel Monarch, the vicious King of the Saiyans, and only knew that he never wanted her to be hurt or frightened again. He murmured to her, telling her that he was sorry he'd left her alone, that he'd never allow anyone to touch her again. Mari slowly began to relax, and sighed shakily. He brushed the hair off her face and peered into her eyes.  


"Mari, my own Mari, I heard you, I came to you, remember? You called and I came… " He said. She shook her head.  


"I am not worthy of… of bonding. I am no one Vegeta, and when I go home, I will die… " She said softly. He saw the tears in her lashes as she closed her eyes and tried to look away. He felt a chill of some fearful emotion, something he couldn't name at her words. She was going to die? Why?  


Because she wants what she cannot have. She wants a King, and she is low born, less than third class. No King of Vegeta-sei had ever taken less than a Princess of the Elite as a mate. Suicide was preferable to losing any kind battle to any true Saiyan, and Mari had more than proven her blood to him.  


"Forget the rules, Mari. Rules are made to be broken; I break them everyday. I make the rules here, Mari… I AM the rules! If I say I want you as my mate, then all of Vegeta-sei had better agree!" He said fiercely, his voice harsh, but not from anger. Mari wanted him as he had wanted her! He rolled them onto the bed, lying next to her and brushing the tears from her eyes.   


Mari looked at him, not believing him. He couldn't toss off millennia of tradition just like that. He underestimated his people if he believed he could. But, he was here now, and she saw his eyes, and what he felt was there for her to read and understand. She reached up and pulled him down to her, kissing him at last as she'd wanted from the very first.  


She felt his lips open, felt his tongue touch hers when she parted her own lips. Her belly fluttered and her head turned to the side as their tongues warred. Vegeta pulled her up to him as he bent over her, cradling her head in his fingers while he moved to drop tiny kisses on the corners of her mouth, along her jaw and then came back to her lips again. Mari was already gasping, clutching him in her confusion and lack of knowledge. Vegeta slowly let her drop to the bed, and lay next to her. Their tails met and twined as he turned her to face him.  


[Mari, I heard you, I swear it! You called me, and I came for you.] He said only in his mind.  


"Yes, I know, I was scared, so scared, and you came for me… You saved me, my King… " Mari said, not realizing how he'd communicated with her. Vegeta understood though, and he smiled at her naiveté. He kissed her forehead and reached for the ties of her dress, then hesitated. She was not used to this kind of play, and had just suffered an unsuccessful rapists attack; should he do this with her?  


[Oh, please, don't let him stop, I want just once to have something for myself, let me have this one night for me… ] He heard Mari's thoughts, and obeyed her plea. He said nothing more, just slowly pulled her dress from her, all the many garments required of her station. Finally she lay bare in the moonlight falling from the window, shy despite her own hunger for him. Vegeta smiled in the darkness, and peeled his own garments off, everything except for his silver pendant. He looked like a god, his golden skin lit by the moon, wearing only the round medallion against his chest. His body amazed Mari, and the fear vanished as he sank onto the bed once more, hands out to touch her.  


Vegeta knelt over her, his tail balancing him as he ran both hands over her small firm breasts. Her nipples hardened instantly, and in his mind he felt a flash of her newborn desire, and her own wish to touch him. He encouraged her to do so, and her hands felt cool on his waist, his own chest. He bent and took one of her hard nipples into his mouth, twining his tongue around it then pulling her into his hot mouth. Mari moaned and her hands slid around his back, then up to his head, holding him close. He sank onto her and then rolled so she was sprawled over him, feeling the soft fleece of her sex against his belly. Mari's hands were braced on his shoulders, her head arched back as she felt him suckle on her breasts and run his hands down her back. Now her tail was waving in the air, lashing wildly as she gasped and pressed her hips against him without knowing what she did. Vegeta chuckled and spread her legs over him, then moved one hand down from behind to touch her hot flesh. Mari jumped and hissed, eyes snapping open as she felt his fingers open her and stroke her shy flesh boldly.  


Mari was confused, not sure what to do, but not frightened or scared of him. She felt his fingers slide into her, and press on the center of her desire, making her moan in need. Vegeta's fingers moved within her and over her with speed and skill, making her hips dance and her nails dig into his shoulders. He sank his fingers deeper into her as he sucked and nibbled her nipples, until Mari stiffened and cried out, seeing a bright flash and collapsing onto him. Vegeta wrapped his arms around her and stroked her back as she panted on his chest, not fully understanding what had happened to her.  


"Ah, did you enjoy that, Mari? There's more, if you want it… " He whispered into her ear. Mari nodded against his shoulder, then lifted her head and looked into his eyes.  


"I want all of you that you can give to me, Vegeta, if you are willing." She said softly. She smiled and kissed him again, then ran her hands down his body, feeling his hard muscles, the hot bronze skin tight over his flesh. She wriggled down his body, using her mouth to explore him, biting his male nipples harder than he'd bitten her, being bolder than he'd have imagined her to be. She dug her nails into his skin, and dragged her hair down his chest as she moved to find his member, wanting to see it and touch him like he'd touched her. She kissed his navel as he held her shoulders, eyes closing. She finally made it down to his shaft, but then he dragged her up again, and laughed at the little disappointed noise she made, sitting up and setting her over his lap.  


He held her hips and slowly lowered her onto him, his shaft opening her virgin entrance slowly, until they were fully united. Mari clung to his arms, gasping with mingled pain and pleasure, head back as she felt him throbbing deep inside her. She wrapped her legs around him and wriggled on him, making Vegeta gasp now. He took the hint and slowly moved her over him, up and down. Mari sighed and pressed her breasts against him, while tightening her legs around his hips and trying to move with him.  


Vegeta had never enjoyed a woman like this before. Her body held him tightly within, making each motion more pleasurable than the last, making him lose himself in enjoying her. He felt his orgasm tightening in his belly, a knot of sensation that was almost painful.  


Mari was amazed at the pleasure of this, at the feeling of holding Vegeta's shaft within her. She never wanted it to end; yet she could feel herself straining for something… she needed something and could feel that Vegeta needed it too, felt the same. Finally they could endure it no longer; Vegeta went up on his knees and fell over her, nearly crushing her under him, pounding into her willing body with immense force. Mari simply took it, gasping as he thrust into her and her body began to shake in anticipation. She opened her eyes and saw him over her, his own eyes closed with concentration; and then felt another release, far more powerful than the one he'd caused before hit her. She held her breath unknowing, lost in the wave of pleasure that engulfed her, and finally screamed, though Vegeta had just enough clarity left to cover her mouth. Still, he was right behind her, growling deep in his throat as he thrust deeply into her and felt his own climax come over him. They shook in each other's arms, their pleasure slow to die away. Slowly, Vegeta came to himself again, and rolled them to their sides. Mari cuddled into him, dropping off to sleep right away. He was used to her "narcolepsy" by now, and chuckled as she completely encircled him with her arms and legs, even her tail winding with his. He sighed and allowed himself to sleep…  


The next morning, Vegeta took Mari back to her own bed, and sat by her, watching her face. He was deeply disturbed by her plan to kill herself when this year was over, yet he knew she was right that he couldn't take just anyone he wished as his mate. She was Princess in name only; her blood status was too low. He couldn't think of a way to keep her with him, except as maybe a low status consort. And he knew she wouldn't accept that, being second to another woman, and another woman would come along, the counselors would demand it. The all-important heir must come one day… and no matter how much he cared about her, he would provide that son for Vegeta-sei. He had no choice.  


If Mari had awakened, she might have seen the sadness in his eyes, but she slept on, lost in dreams of the night before, and the future she'd never have.  


It seemed to be a mutual silent agreement that they never speak of that night, and they didn't sleep together gain, but things were different between them anyway. Mari was more confident than ever, and spoke out sometimes at the counselors' suppers, making suggestions that weren't all that bad. She could yell back at Vegeta when they sparred, where before she was quite uneasy with the idea. And, she gave him looks that made him blush at the most inappropriate times, just to see her small power over him.  


He quite enjoyed it actually, but yelled at her about her impertinence anyway.  


Her training was going well, and so he moved her into a very dangerous and painful stage. Basically, he just beat on her, until she was so hurt she needed a day in the Iso-Chamber. She had no idea why he was doing this, and at first felt he was angry with her. But she quickly felt the power this abuse was generating in her. Of course she knew that injury made Saiyans stronger; she had just never thought of using this genetic trait as a training tool to obtain more power.  


Slowly, as the months passed, she had gained in speed and power, but Vegeta had noticed that she never truly gave into her anger. She fought with cool precision, thinking too much about each step she took. He had to try to get her to feel her anger. Anger was one of a Saiyans greatest weapons in a fight. She didn't realize that in great anger, during a fight for her life, her rage would clear her head, and make everything crystal clear, and seem to slow everything down in her own mind. She could become an efficient killing machine in those moments, or at the very least defend herself with ease.  


And Mari was actually filled with rage, but wouldn't admit it.  


She hid behind her upbringing, behind her gender, behind her genetics. She wouldn't allow her fury to show, not even when Vegeta beat on her without mercy, calling her names in an effort to make her angry. He'd never really hurt her in true anger, not Mari; but she remained remote in her control no matter what he did. Nothing seemed to really touch her. Her pride was too powerful, she was too proud to give in to his taunts.  


One day, it occurred to him to talk about his own anger, and how it strengthened him. They were out hunting, not from hunger but to relax. They both enjoyed hunting, and Mari was almost as good as Vegeta was now at hunting and dressing game. They had spotted a large beast and were running it down. They both pounced and Mari straddled it, snapping its neck cleanly. As she prepared it for cooking over the fire the King made, he began to speak of the few real fights he'd been in, how he'd felt his mind open and been able to use his power with greater efficiency than ever before. How he'd felt the thrill of victory like a drug that demanded more…  


"I can't be like that. I mean, I can't let go. I don't think I'll have to after you're done with my training… "  


"Listen to me! You will stay weak and slow; you will lose if you don't try to release this rage you inherited from your forefathers! This rage is useful to us, as useful as it is a hindrance to other peoples!" He snapped. Mari sat with her back straight and stared at the fire, ignoring his advice. He scowled and tried to figure out how to just make her mad… then he smiled evilly as he thought of something he was sure would get to her.  


"Hmmm, well, I guess when your sister beats you, and she will at this rate, I'll just have to take her as my mate; I mean she'll have proven her worth, don't you think?" He smirked and turned to look at her. However, her face worried him just a little when he saw it.  


Mari was frozen, her eyes gone wide at the thought. Daiko had said the same thing; that Matsi should mate with the King. She had the true Blood of the Royal Family after all. But the thought of her insipid little sister touching Vegeta, holding him, and of him kissing her… she felt a rush of heat over her body and her skin tightened. She didn't realize that her _Ki_ was flaring, outlining her in a corona of red. She felt her heart breaking, but tried to not allow him to see it. She almost succeeded.  


"I mean, you might prove that you can be as strong as a member of the Blood with this fight, but if you lose to… what was her name? Ah, Matsi? Then you probably don't deserve a proper mate after all… " Vegeta goaded her, seeing that he was getting to her. Suddenly she rose and turned on him, eyes white with rage. He blinked in surprise at her fury.  


"What do you know about me or my power? Or of my stupid sister's power? I can beat her with my eyes closed!" She snapped. "Shall I show you, My Lord?" She stretched out one hand and snarled as a Chi blast left her fingers. Vegeta blocked it, and stared in shock as she leapt at him, and punched his jaw. He'd never expected this! He tried to stop her blow, but she moved too fast, faster than he'd ever have believed possible, and realized he'd severely underestimated her new power and her inner rage…  


King Vegeta woke to feel his face throbbing, his whole body sore. He hissed in pain as he sat up, and looked around, trying to remember what had happened. He vaguely remembered Mari coming at him… had she hit him with enough power to make him feel it? He saw her, huddled on the other side of the fire. She looked different; her suit was half missing, she only wore the leggings and her training vest, the top was gone. He saw why when he looked down and saw many bandages and pads all over him. He raised an eyebrow and nodded, impressed.  


"Mari, come here." He said quietly. Mari shivered and hugged her knees tighter.  


"I… I am sorry my Lord, I don't… " Her voice was choked, frightened. He waved at her to come over, and she obediently stood and approached him.  


"Listen, I am actually pleased, I did goad you into this, didn't I? I am not angry, Mari, believe me. But, why didn't you take me to the palace?" He wished he'd woken in an Iso-tank, not in the jungle…  
"I couldn't… listen, they would have killed me, Vegeta. They wouldn't have believed I had done this to you; I don't even have a scratch on me. They'd have thought you were ambushed, and that I was in on it, or, if they did believe I hurt you like this, they'd have killed me for being able to hurt you… don't you see?" Mari said softly as she checked the wrapping over his ribs. She'd used his armor as a cushion for his head, and his own shirt was missing as well. He realized the truth of her words; she would have been killed before he could wake to protect her with the truth.  


"I see. Well, we can go now… "  


"No, you need to rest, unless… Unless you beat me just as bad, so it just looks like a hard three days of sparring." She said thoughtfully. "Then we could go back and both be put in the infirmary."  


"Three days!! I've slept for three days!?" He yelled. Mari couldn't help a small smirk as she nodded confirmation. He scowled, and then stared at her, thinking. Never would he have thought she could have done him enough damage to lay him out for three days. It should have been impossible. He would have to think on this, and his own lack of anger about it as well.  


As for her plan about the infirmary, she was right, and besides, she was due for her weekly "spar"… He smiled and stood, ignoring his aching body, and cracked his knuckles… Mari chuckled and stood as well, dropping into a defensive stance; it might be necessary to allow him to beat her badly, but she wasn't going to take it lying down!  


After two days each, Mari and Vegeta were well enough to be released. They stepped out of their Iso-tanks to find Nappa and six other Elite Royal Guards waiting for them. Nappa bowed properly, and oddly averted his eyes from Mari while she covered her nakedness with a thick robe. Nappa was a well-known womanizer; his respect for her was a warning to both Vegeta and Mari. Her closeness to the King was becoming too well known, and they'd have to be careful from now on.  


"King Vegeta. Me and my team wanna to tell ya that someone tried to perform a coup here at the Palace. One of those bakayaro's that were pestering those lesser Courts came here and tried to kill ya in yer tank. He was… " Nappa chuckled wickedly, "I caught him in th' act, and now he's right there… " Nappa pointed, smiling so evilly that even the King was chilled. He and Mari turned to see a Saiyan, nearly identical to the Prince who'd attacked Mari in her chambers, sitting in an Iso-chamber. He was obviously one of those upstart brothers, and he was in terrible shape; Vegeta was surprised that he was still alive. The King turned back to Nappa, and smiled a cold wicked smile.  


"I see, and I understand, my loyal Yojinbo. Nappa, where is the physician?"  


"One of them let him in here, so we kicked them out. The boss doc is crazy to get in here, want me to let 'im in?" Nappa said. The King nodded, and motioned for Mari to wait with the other men of Nappa's team. He gave them a significant look, and they bowed, arms across their chests. Mari looked at him, eyes wide with belated fear and worry, but Vegeta was once more the cold, cruel King, and had no time to reassure his mistress. Mari pulled her robe tighter around her body and waited with what she understood was to be her personal guard.  


Nappa strode back into the room, eyes narrowed suspiciously as the doctors rushed up to the King. Vegeta frowned at them, and motioned to the Royal Physician. The others halted and huddled together in fear when two of the team members flanked them.  


"Doctor, " Vegeta drawled slowly, "I understand that one of your staff allowed this piece of trash to come into the personal infirmary of the King, and try to assassinate him. Is this true?" His voice was cold and full of promises for great pain. The fluffy pink creature rubbed his chin and nodded.  


"Yeeeeees, he's right there. We held Nappa back from killing him, so you could question him. I have some of that truth serum your father found so useful… would you like to have it administered?" The Physician was not very fond of his new King, and never had been, but he was loyal to the throne, and he had his orders from the Old King; obey this Vegeta as he'd obeyed himself. He held out the hypo for Vegeta to see. It was very large, and filled with a sickly green serum. At the sight of it, one of the doctors actually began to weep. Everyone sneered, especially since he looked like he was a Saiyan.  


"No! Please, don't… I'll talk without it!" The traitor cried. Nappa strode over and grabbed him by the neck, while the Physician came forward and peered closer at the shivering creature.  


"I see. He's not really a true Saiyan. That is, he's a half-breed." Every Saiyan in the room recoiled in disgust; half-breeds were not unknown, but they were reviled for their weaknesses and poor coloring. Even Mari drew back from him; it was bad luck to have a half-breed near you. The half-breed shook his head and pointed at Vegeta.  


"They never hated my kind! They were my brothers! I'd do it again, only I should have done it all myself! Your Bloodline is outdated and becoming weak! Vegeta-sei needs new blood, and the only way is to interbreed… " He howled, only to have the King backhand him, eyes blazing.  


"How dare you speak such filth! You dare to presume I am weak?" Mari hunched her shoulders and stepped behind one of the guards, fearing Vegeta's wrath even if it wasn't turned towards her. The Serum was injected before the irate King could kill the would-be revolutionary. As he screamed in fear and tried to power up, maybe in a suicide bid, Vegeta turned his eyes to Mari. There was no need for her to see this, no matter how tough she thought she was.  


"Nappa. I want you to personally escort Princess Mari to her rooms, and arrange for some proper garments to be brought to me. Princess, please leave now. You, stay with her, guard her room, and if anything happens to her… " His voice was rough, but not from fear of losing her. He was fully in his King persona, and was not accepting of any foolishness. There was no room for error in his Empire, and yet a dangerous plot to kill him had been found out under his nose, almost too late. He was ready to kill something to ease his frustration, even loyal guards…  



	3. Part III

The Wind Cries Mari Part III Mari stood by the window, feeling Vegeta's fury in her mind as the half-breed and the injured man from the Iso-tank were questioned and revealed the plot against the Royal Blood most unwillingly. Their screams could be heard all through the Palace, and if anyone had wanted to keep the assassination attempt secret, it was far too late now.  


The man selected to guard her was standing by the door, arms crossed over his chest, eyes closed. He looked as if he was dozing, but if Mari so much as sighed, he would be at the ready. She watched the stars come out, ignoring her hunger and fear.  
Finally, the screams died away. She felt Vegeta's mind close her out, but she already knew what was happening. She was almost as angry as he was about this plot by now. The idea for this coup was hatched in the backcountries, but the support and manpower had come from a Prince of the Blood.  
Prince Daiko of the Far Territories, Mari's stepfather.  


She heard a quiet step by the bed. Slowly, she opened her eyes and sniffed to see who it was. The Guard was not there, but it didn't matter, since she sensed Vegeta's scent in the figure before her. She sat up and reached out with one hand for him to join her. He did so, sliding between the sheets silently and pulling her against him with a sigh.  


"I know you have nothing to do with this plot. But you aren't safe here anymore… " He said carefully. Mari covered his lips with her hand and shook her head.  


[No words, my King. I understand, but I won't leave. If I die here, I'll be content, because I died near to your side.] She thought to him, and he held her closer. Her courage and loyalty were stunning to him. He felt he wasn't worthy of it. He lay quietly as she fell asleep in his arms, and came up with a daring plan to clear up this situation once and for all, and remove the thorn of Daiko from his side for good. If it didn't work, then all of Vegeta-sei would fall into chaos, something he would never forgive himself for, no matter how cold and uncaring he appeared. He'd have to kill himself, rather than face Frieza, who would surely show up to pick up the pieces of King Vegeta's empire. But he felt that his plan could work, and show everyone how worthy his chosen mate was to rule by his side.  


Now all he had to do was set it into motion, and hope Mari really was strong enough to face this challenge as befitted a Queen…  


Mari woke curled around Vegeta, and smiled happily. She might die today, but what she'd said last night held true. She could die happy, having woken in his arms only once. She slowly pushed herself up on one elbow and watched him sleep, seeing how yesterday had deeply affected him, making his face hard and angry, older, yet he was still sleep softened, the lines in his forehead not so deep, and his mouth curved into a small smile. Maybe he was just as happy to have her there, as she was to have him next to her.  


There was a slight sound of the door opening; Vegeta leapt awake and was on his feet, ready for any attack. He relaxed when he saw that it was Nappa, who was smirking at his sovereign's nudity.  


"Your Majesty. I didn' disturb anything, did I?" Nappa said, politely lowering his head. The King snorted and began to retrieve his clothes, while Mari sighed and flopped back into the pillows. Vegeta paused and smiled at her mischievously as he reached for the covers. She clamped her mouth shut and held fast to them, not wanting to be exposed before Nappa again. Vegeta relented and turned to Nappa.  


"Meet me in my chambers. I have communications to make. Princess, I want you to go to the training cells, and spar with the man who guarded you last night." Mari and Nappa both were shocked by this. Mari felt slightly betrayed that he'd set her to training with someone else, though it had to happen one day. But why today of all days? She wanted to stay close to him… he frowned at her and she heard him in her mind, asking her far more kindly than he looked to be, to please do as he asked.  


[I have a plan, and I need you to be visible for it. I'll call you when all is ready. And remember, listen to your inner self, trust it. And trust me, no matter what I say, believe what you know and feel to be true about me, understand?] Mari stared at him wide eyed, and nodded; they had both forgotten Nappa for a few seconds, but it was enough. Nappa saw that they were speaking with the telepathy of a bonded pair, and realized that Mari really was to be treated as his Queen. He stood straighter and then bowed to them both with formal attention.  


"My King, want me ta call the guard, after th' Qu-Princess gets dressed?" He said. Vegeta's eyebrow went up at this, though Mari seemed to have missed Nappa's tiny slip up. The King nodded and Nappa turned his back while she slipped out of bed and dressed in a training suit, then waited as the same guard came and bowed to them.  


"Your name sir?" She said softly.  


"Togarashi, known as Togai, your Highness. My father was the personal Yojinbo of the Old King; I have sworn to protect the Royal Persons as well, with my life if need be." He said, his handsome face lit with a fiery obsession for his oath. Mari nodded and turned to the King and Nappa.  
"I feel like sparring, since you cannot spar with me today, shall I take Togai here to the cells and work there?" She said, making it sound like her own idea. The King smirked and agreed, watching them go and only letting his concern show for her when she could no longer see it…  


Mari was terrified as she stalked the halls with Togai in tow. The people in the halls all stopped to point at her and whisper behind their hands. She held her head high, wondering if they gossiped about the plot, or her relationship with the King. Whichever it was, she was incensed by the bad manners of these fools. She only just managed to make it to the cells without turning on any of them and killing them as the King might have done. Having released her Saiyan temper at last, controlling it again was very hard.  


She took her anger out on the brave Togai, who found out quickly that he couldn't hold back with her. Female or not, she was incredibly strong, and unbelievably fast. She was pummeling him with ease, until he quietly pointed out that he needed to guard her from any attacks that might be coming, and couldn't do that if he was injured. Mari growled in frustration, and turning, blew the door off the wall. Togai gaped at her as she stalked out, headed for the Throne Room. He had to run to catch up to her.  


Mari stood in the doorway of the Throne Room, and stared at the backs of many Saiyans who had gathered in the rainbow light of the stained glass windows ringing the walls. At the far end of the room, the King stood by the dais where his throne sat. Before him stood what could only be her stepfather, Prince Daiko.  


Mari squared her shoulders and strode forward, eyes fastened onto her stepfathers back. Togai came right behind her, wishing he were in an Iso-tank after all. She reached the broad figure of the Far Territories Prince, and stepped around him like he was unclean. She walked right up onto the dais and then stopped at the second step up, turning to face the throng of Saiyans, all of whom were Princes and Princesses, lesser rulers of the many prefectures and lands of Vegeta-sei.  


All of them answered to the High King. But now they were uneasy, wondering if their loyalty was properly placed in King Vegeta after all. The seito was a puzzle too, as rumors abounded that she was his mistress. They had gathered here to learn the truth about this assassination plot and act accordingly in their own best interests.  


"You, Daiko, have been accused of high treason against the Crown of Vegeta-sei. What do you say about these charges?" One of the loyal Princes asked. Daiko sneered and waved at Mari.  


"It was she! She is the reason. Vegeta humiliated me before my own daughter and two courts! I am a Prince of the Blood, and I won't tolerate being made a laughing stock!" Daiko said loudly. Mari glared at him with hatred, but Vegeta merely watched him, eyes thoughtful.  


"Now, we hear that Vegeta has taken her as his mistress, and flaunts his duties to leave the palace and lie with her out in the forests! He is forsworn; no true King would ignore his kingship for a woman's body! And look at the woman he's chosen, ugly and skinny, useless; she cannot possibly bear a strong heir for the Empire!" Daiko roared, in his glory now that everyone was listening to him.  


Mari didn't flinch at his words, but they hurt, if only because she believed them herself. She watched him, wondering if she had even a small chance of killing him, before his guards killed her. Maybe Togai and Nappa could help her, but she'd rather not involve them. Behind her, Vegeta caught the images of a dead Daiko from her, and had to bite his lips so he wouldn't smile. She had become just as ferocious in her anger as he himself was in his. She didn't realize what her own power was yet.  


"Well, Prince, I see little merit in your reasons for committing high treason. But, if you think I am unfit, then, I shall step down." His voice fell into silence that was humming with shock. Mari turned and stared at him, eyes wide.  


"My King… " She began, and saw him shake his head slightly. Why was he doing this? No King of Vegeta-sei had ever stepped down! All Kings died as Kings, everyone knew this! What was he doing!? Then he slowly came down the stairs to the level Mari stood on. She stared at him, confused as he reached into his armor and pulled on the chain around his neck.  


He'd never removed it, the pendant of the Kings of Vegeta-sei. His father had put it around his neck after he'd won his graduating trials at age sixteen, in token that his son would indeed be King when he died. He'd worn it for ten years, never removing it even to bathe, or to be placed in an Isolation Chamber.  


But now, he took it, and lifted it over his head. The gathered Princes gasped in horror at the sight of it. Vegeta slowly turned and placed it over Mari's head then let go, dangling over her breast, resting his hands on her shoulders. They stared at each other for a long moment, and then the man who had been King Vegeta turned and strode up the dais, disappearing behind the throne and into the door there.  


The sound of the door closing behind him seemed terribly final in that crushing silence.  


No one moved. Everyone was shocked, stunned by what they had just seen. Daiko was amazed, unable to move.  


Mari slowly reached up, and took the large disk in her hand, feeling something indefinable in it. She felt the Kings who'd worn it, and the Queens too. She felt the last Vegeta to wear it; no, he had no name now. He'd given it all up; he was nothing now. The one who wore the pendant was the ruler of Vegeta-sei. It was the way of things. And only a King, or a Queen could be called Vegeta here.  


She heard stirrings, feet shuffling, and coughs and smelled the press of people closing in. No one had any faith if her ability to protect this silver disk. But protect it she would! She turned and stared at the crowd, and her cold face surprised them. She looked like she was a Queen, one of the mythical fighting Queens of the old stories; maybe she was the reincarnation of the first Vegeta who had been a Queen, not a King. Her eyes moved over them, one at a time, until they fell on Daiko. Instantly, Nappa and the six other Elite guards appeared and arranged themselves around her. She smiled a cold smile, and lowered her head as she stared at him.  


"So, PRINCE Daiko, I can see, I can smell your desire for this bit of silver. But I warn you; I will not be parted from it. Do you want to test my resolve?" Her voice was strong, confident. There was a gust of murmuring in the crowd, as the Princes and their guards discussed just how strong she might be, after training under the former King, who was after all the strongest Saiyan alive. She wouldn't be easy to beat, and she had the backing of the Elites, which made her even harder to challenge. Their combined strength would undoubtedly be too much to overthrow easily.  


Daiko trembled as he stood, eyes full of hatred for the daughter of his mate. He heard the mutters, the caution others were whispering about. But he had known Mari all her life, and he didn't fear her, not matter what training she had received, or how in control she looked to be now. With a howl of rage, he launched himself at her.  


Nappa stepped forward, but Mari shoved him aside, and leapt at her stepfather. She used her speed and the advantage of the height of the dais, and slammed into Daikos belly with both fists clasped together. He dropped to the ground and grabbed his side, only to have her jump up and kick him in the teeth. His head snapped back, but again she used her remarkable speed to run behind him and kick him forward onto his face. She stood over him, eyes bright with pride at her success.  


Nappa shifted his stance as the crowd pressed closer to her, but they'd just seen confirmation of her new power, the power she'd gained from her Sensei. Mari looked over her shoulder at them, and they began to bow, until they all were bent forward in homage to their new Queen. She nodded acceptance of this gesture, and turned back to Daiko, who was stirring, waking from the blow that had knocked him unconscious. She smiled and stepped over him, walking up the steps to the throne. Daiko looked up and growled.  


"Don't you dare sit there! That throne should be mine! I'm next in line after Vegeta!" He hissed. Mari stopped and tilted her head to the side. She waited for a few seconds, and then mounted the last steps. She stood before the throne and looked down at it.  


"Yours… I wonder. No, I don't think you were ever meant to sit here." She said softly, and sat in the cushioned seat herself. There was shock on the gathered faces again, but what had they expected? Mari pointed at Daiko and flicked her eyes at Nappa. He smiled and cleared his throat.  


"Hey, Queen Mari, can I play with your step dad? It might cheer you up some!" Mari pretended to think about it, and then nodded.  


"Yes, Nappa, please feel free. Try not to break any of the windows, please. Togai!" The young guard appeared at her side.  


"Yes, your Majesty?" He asked.  


"Go and retrieve the King. And call for the Princess Matsi to attend me." She said softly. He nodded and disappeared. Mari then watched attentively as Nappa and Daiko began to fight, like a replay of the spar she'd been watching last year, in her last life it now seemed. She waited as they moved around the room, staying in the space that had been cleared for them. It looked like they were too evenly matched for there to be a clear-cut winner at first, but Mari felt that Nappa had some small advantage in his experience.  


"My Queen, the Princess is here. The… HE is nowhere to be found. I looked for him with my scouter, but he's not in the Palace." Togai said quietly in Mari's ear. She nodded and raised one hand; instantly, all attention was on her, and the combatants froze mid strike.  


Conditioning ran deep on Vegeta-sei.  


"My people. I must leave you for a short time. Nappa, don't kill the traitor, please. If he is too injured, put him in an Iso, and have him guarded. The Far Territories will surely try to free him." She pointed at Togai and one of the other Elites and they followed her as she left the room.  


Once outside, she turned to them and smiled faintly. "I don't want to frighten you, but I cannot be the Queen, not alone. I must put Vegeta back on his throne. Will you help me?" They looked at each other and then Togai spoke gently.  


"Queen Mari, it is impossible. The former King cannot be reinstated, not now, not in a year, not in this lifetime. He is forever nameless, unless you allow him to kill you to gain back the Symbol of Office. Do you understand what I am saying, my Lady?"  


Mari did, all too well. The Pendant was given to the King at the death of his predecessor, or given to the heir once it was decided he was worthy to bear it. She couldn't just give it back to him because tradition wouldn't allow it. And if they fought for the Pendant, the fight had to be to the death. The fact that Vegeta had stepped down and was still alive was amazing to the men before her. He probably had assassins after him right now, attempting to kill him and make the world right again.  


"Is there no way to achieve this? Nothing at all to be done?" Mari whispered. Togai was shaking his head, and then stopped, eyes wide.  


"Wait. I know. If both of you select seconds, then they can fight in your places. Neither of you would die… " He said. Mari chewed her lip and stared into space. This idea had some merit, but it wouldn't really work. Then she smiled.  


"I know what to do. I need to bring him back, and he can fight Daiko, who will be MY second." They stared at her and then smiled as well. It could work!  
"Alright. Have Princess Matsi wait for me by the throne. I'll be back as soon as possible." She turned and stepped onto the window ledge behind her. Togai protested that no one knew where the nameless one had gone, but she turned and looked at him, her face showing her bond with the King. He paused and then smiled warmly.  


"Never mind. We should have realized that if anyone can find our King, you could. Good luck my Queen!" He bowed and led the other Elite away as she jumped out the window.  


Vegeta had "listened" to the whole thing through his link with Mari, and now waited in a secluded area south of the Palace. He had found someone waiting for him, which was an amazingly pleasant surprise. The other man waited with him, eyes on the sky. Finally they saw Mari flying towards them. She sped up as she saw that Vegeta wasn't alone, and dropped to the ground before them, eyes wide with wonder.  
"What the… I beg your pardon, Majesty, but aren't you supposed to be dead?" She said pertly. The elder Vegeta, known for a long time as the Old King (With good reason, he was over 110 years old) raised an eyebrow at her. She was amazed at the resemblance between them, though the Old King was much bigger, towering over his son by two feet. He was more massive as well, built like one of those Taurian Bulls she'd seen in the market. He looked like he could snap the younger Vegeta like a twig, yet he'd lost the only real battle between them. He surely didn't look as old as he was!  


"My Lady, you are quite impertinent. But, if my son has chosen you, he must have his reasons. Now then, why are you here? The Court could fall into chaos any minute." His voice was deeper than his sons, and his eyes larger, more slanted and narrow. He looked perpetually amazed. His frown was cold though, and she could sense the steel under those wondering eyes. Mari crossed her arms over her chest angrily.  


"I came to bring the King back to his throne. And the elites and I have a plan to do this right." Vegeta shook his head at this.  


"I heard it, and it cannot work. You cannot send Daiko in as your second. He has nothing to fight for. If he loses, he dies, which will happen anyway, he's been taken in treason. If he wins, you stay on the throne and then execute him. Either way, he's damned, right? So, who can fight for you, so I don't need to kill you?" They pondered, while Mari cursed his clear sight about this.  


"I have an idea. Who were you to fight in your trial, for this bet I have heard about?" The Old King said. Mari frowned, very much like his son, and explained about her sister and the probability that Matsi was ill prepared for any fight, much less to fight with Mari, who had already beaten Matsi's father. Mari had gained tremendous power in her training, enough to be a challenge to any Saiyan now. She was fairly sure Daiko hadn't bothered to train Matsi half as well as Vegeta had trained herself.  


"I see. Can't you rig it then? Drug your mate so she seems to die, if you don't really want to destroy her?" He said simply to his son. Mari gaped at him in shock.  


"You mean CHEAT?!" At her exclamation, both Vegetas' laughed uproariously.  


"We cheated, why can't you?" The Old King asked. "Really try to fight, and but lose. Make it look good. And he takes the Pendant from you, and then declares then no other woman could possibly provide as strong an heir as you, and that's that! Every Saiyan will want you to be the Queen, since despite your birth you will be the strongest female Saiyan. So you can be spared after all."  


Mari and Vegeta looked at each other for a long moment. She nodded, and he frowned.  


"Ok. We'll go for it. I'll return and challenge you to fight, and we'll set it for two days from now. Agreed?"  


Mari nodded and they shook hands on it, like merchants in a bazaar. She looked at him, wondering at the fate that had made her the Queen of Vegeta-sei, and then turned and bowed to the Old King.  


"I am pleased that you are still alive, O-sama. I hope we will meet again." She turned to Vegeta and smiled a melting smile. He humphed and turned away, but she felt his affection anyway, and it was enough. She took off back to the palace, wishing she were flying as they had in the beginning, with Vegeta carrying her in his arms, and the world not caring about what they did together…  


After she was gone, the former Kings frowned and looked at each other in worry.  


"Is she worth all of this? Is she strong enough to do this for you?" The Old King asked quietly. Vegeta nodded with a smile just as melting as Mari's had been. The Old King winced at the sight, but Vegeta didn't notice.  


"Hai, old man, she is worth it. Wasn't my mother and step mother worth the risks you took for them?" He knew little of his birth mother, other than she was a fighting Princess, an elite warrior who, like he and Mari, had bonded with The Old King before their official mating. She was also the only female who'd been able to provide his father with an heir; the Old King hadn't sired any offspring on any of his concubines or even his slaves.  


When she died, it had been under mysterious circumstances, and those circumstances pointed to murder by her mate. However, the Old King had many loyal subjects who had known of his true love for his mate, and helped him when her family rose against him in outrage over her death. They knew he'd never have hurt her, and it was most likely a plot by the counselors who were frightened by his open show of affection for his mate despite all frowns and warnings to play it cool in public.  


Later, he'd settled down with his current mate, who was in fact his previous mates best friend. He had slowly grown to care for her as well, and it was for her sake he'd actually yielded to his son rather than die in battle. Now that he was no longer King, he could be her mate in truth, as she deserved.   
Now he was very concerned for the son he'd never let himself care about. Very few had ever seen him express his affection for his only son; not even that son himself had, but it had happened once or twice. Vegeta had realized it late in his life, after his trials and the ceremony that named him his father's heir. The Old King had never had any doubts about his son's place as his heir.  


Still the Old King had a feeling about this woman… she just might pull it off after all. She had steel under her frail frame, and that was what Vegeta-sei needed in a Queen. And she was loyal to his son. She could have kept the Pendant, and stayed Queen alone, forgotten Vegeta and taken a consort to father an heir for her; but instead she risked everything for him, to replace him on his throne.  


She was either the bravest woman he'd ever met, or the stupidest. Only time would tell.  


Vegeta stepped into the Throne room, noticing how the Princes were still waiting around, seeking the new Queen's favor. He saw her, and approved of her mode of dress. Mari was now dressed in magnificent armor, with a black suit under it, her wild hair free for once, the Royal Pendant shining at her throat. She'd chosen to dress as a warrior, rather than a Lady of the Court. She sat uneasily on the throne, and watched as the Court roamed about, trying to stay relaxed, as she'd been taught.  


"Queen Mari! I demand an audience!" He bellowed. Everyone jumped, and some of the palace guards leapt to capture him as a possible assassin of the new Monarch. After ten of them died in quick succession, Mari raised a hand and silence fell again.  


"You, the one formerly known as Vegeta, King of the Saiyans, please come forward." She said formally. He strode through the aisle opened for him, and stood at the foot of the dais. He saw a pretty young girl sitting on the steps below Mari's feet, and guessed that this was Princess Matsi. She had the same eyes as Mari and was even more slender than her sister. She looked very confused and scared.  


"Queen Mari, I challenge you to regain my throne." He said evenly. Mari regarded him evenly and then smiled. She had the drug ready to take, a pill that would dissolve quickly and leave her weak, near unconscious. She was ready to try to pull this off, but she had to make it look good too.  


"The people will demand no less than one of our deaths, nameless one. Do you agree to the terms laid down by tradition?" She said softly, though every person present heard her. He opened his mouth to reply, but a voice broke in.  


"I demand the right to be the Queen's champion!" Mari and Vegeta both turned to see Togai stride forward, eyes fixed on Vegeta's face. Mari went pale with shock.  


"Togarashi, I cannot allow you to… " She tried to speak, but he shook his head in negation.  


"As your personal guard, I have the right to step in when I feel it is necessary. I enforce this right now, my Lady." He said. He turned and looked at her, his face showing that he knew of her plan, and was altering it. He really had little chance of winning, so of course this was a suicide mission. Mari could think of no way to avoid this, since he'd already ignored a direct order to desist. She turned to Vegeta, her eyes showing her pain at the idea of losing this brave warrior. Vegeta looked down, unable to comfort her; it was not easy for her to send others to their deaths, but he had done it almost everyday of his life. He too felt unhappy to lose one of the Elite guards, and wished he could chew out Togai for stepping in where he wasn't needed. But it was too late. The crowd was making space for another battle, excited by the opportunity to see two fights between Elite Saiyans in one day. The plan for Mari and Vegeta to fight in two days was lost in the preparations.  


Mari was torn by her fear and anger for Togai. She knew he was going to die, and she felt amazing pain at the fact. He was one of the few who had completely supported Vegeta and herself through all of this insane twenty-four hours; had it really only been one day? Now it had come to this…  


Togai and Vegeta had taken a few moments to go and change into new more useful armor for this fight, and now stood waiting for the signal to start. Togai's face burned with his obsessive need to do his best for the Royal Family, while Vegeta looked resigned. He would try to leave Togai just barely alive, for the young man's father's sake, if not for Mari, who was so upset by this turn of events. Vegeta knew the elder Togarashi well, and respected him very much. Killing his son was not something he'd enjoy.  


Mari stood in her own armor, the long black cape swirling gracefully around her as she raised her arm and looked at them, one then the other.  


"You fight for the current Queen and as the former King. May the best warrior succeed… Good luck, men." She said, and let her arm drop with a quick thrust. Togai rushed at Vegeta, swinging and connecting with his jaw. Vegeta took the blow and simply slammed his hand against Togai's belly, making him stumble backwards. Vegeta followed with a kick to the ribs, and Togai flew backwards, slamming into the wall, which was cleared by the anxious crowd. He shook his head, and then jumped back at the calm King. His fists hurt as they fell on Vegeta's belly and arms, but not so much that they crippled him. Vegeta landed one blow on Togai's nose, and he was laid out on his back, blood streaming over his face.  


Mari was clenching her fists together, hating the spectacle. She didn't even feel like a Saiyan at the moment. She was ill watching Vegeta reluctantly pummel the young Togai; the rest of the Saiyans watching, including a bruised but intact Nappa, were thrilled by the scene. She glanced down at Matsi, and saw that despite the girls fear about the circumstance she now found herself in, she was enjoying the fight as well. With a deep sigh, Mari turned back to the vile spectacle.  


By now, Togai was weakening, both from loss of blood and from using so much of his power to try to overpower the King. Vegeta was simply too strong for Togai, and it was obvious. The combatants paused, and Vegeta looked up at Mari. She closed her eyes and nodded slightly; she wanted this over. She fingered the drug capsule she'd gotten from the Physician to use during the arranged fight; it was useless to her now. She couldn't think of a way to get it to Togai, or even Vegeta, so the injured Saiyan could use it. She watched as Vegeta turned back to Togai and walked forward.  


"You've lost, foolish warrior. Go to the dais and take the medallion from the Queen… " He said evenly. He didn't really expect Togai to obey; the warrior growled and shook his head, standing his ground.  


"No. I have… my orders… protect… my rightful ruler… at all… all costs… " He panted. His eyes narrowed. "If it was… you… up there, I'd still… fight to the death." He spat. Vegeta seemed to disappear and Togai's eyes widened with shock. There was a strange snap, and Togai slid down to his knees and then fell onto his face. Vegeta stood behind him.  


"He is alive, barely. Take him to the infirmary." Vegeta said. There was a short pause as the other Saiyans hesitated, but then Mari stood.  


"You heard the King. Take my Champion away, and see he gets proper care!" She said firmly. She stepped down the dais, and stood next to the King. Vegeta turned and knelt before her, not in obeisance, but because she was too short to place the Symbol of Office over his head otherwise. Mari acted reluctant to part with it, but she was actually relieved to be rid of it. She set it over his head, and leaned forward to kiss his forehead.  


"King Vegeta, once and future King of the Saiyans, welcome back." She said softly. He smirked and stood, leading her back to the dais. They turned to the crowd, and he raised his hand. Instantly everyone knelt, bending to them.  


"Are there any objections to my selection for my Queen, the woman who will rule by my side?" He said. To both their surprise, there was a roar of approval from the gathered Royal Class and Elites.  


"Hail the King and Queen!" Came the call. Mari was stunned, and moved. Her sister scowled, since Daiko had been feeding ideas about how he intended to mate her off with the King; after seeing how magnificent he was, she was deeply disappointed that he'd chosen her plain sister instead.  


Vegeta smiled and waved at the crowd once more. They stood and fell silent.  


"What has become of the traitor?" He asked. Nappa stepped forward.  


"I put him in an Isolation tank, yer Majesty. He will be fixed up in a couple of days, I guess." Nappa said, rotating a sore shoulder. He was dressed impeccably, but was covered in bruises and cuts. The King smirked slightly, knowing how Nappa hated the Iso chambers. He saw a doctor inch forward and looked at him intently, signal to speak.  


"Um, sir, The Pri… " The doctor saw everyone scowl as he almost spoke the stripped title and corrected himself quickly, "Traitor is doing well. The guard Togarashi is severely injured, but is expected to survive." He blurted. He was waved off, and Vegeta sat on the throne, pondering. Mari sat by his feet, satisfied with the space, which was traditional for the various consorts, Queens and concubines of favor to the Kings of Vegeta-sei. They sat in silence for a moment, and then Vegeta nodded.  


"Well then. I owe my people a great spectacle. Not that they haven't had many today! But, Daiko is a traitor, and must be punished. So, my Lady, who shall perform the sentence on Daiko?" He said. Mari smiled a most cold, un-Mari like smile.  


"Of course, it should be you, my King. He moved against you. He should be shown the true folly of this plot, no?" She said softly. He flicked his eyes to the counselors, who in their practiced way slyly nodded quick support of the idea. He then turned to the Princess Matsi, who was trying to stay unnoticed below them.  


"Princess? What do you think? Shall I deal with your traitorous father myself, or leave it to Nappa?" She gaped at him, and almost said something foolish, but Mari shook her head subtly. Damn that Mari, so bossy, but so correct!  


"I, I don't know, Sire. But who will rule the Far Territories if you kill my father now?" That made everyone pause, but then Vegeta smirked, eyes hard.  


"Why, he has a son does he not? But this son is on missions, and knows nothing of ruling… so; I suggest that you take the seat yourself, Princess. Daiko gave you his Blood, no?" Mari and Matsi were both floored by this, but it was true; Daiko was Matsi's father while the sisters shared only the same mother.  


Matsi stood and stared at the King in amazement. She was terrified by the idea, but also tempted. Her mother was clever, and there were the counselors, all quite loyal to the Blood… and she had a strong tie to the Royal Court now. Mari smiled and Matsi smiled back. She never really hated her sister; she just hadn't understood her. Now she saw the wisdom in Mari's eyes, and had seen that her sister was strong in a way Matsi could never be. She bowed.  


"Thank you for your support my King and Queen. I shall do my best to root out the remains of this plan to remove our rightful King from my Court, and look forward seeing you both again soon. May I speak with your counselors before I leave?" She said with solemn dignity. The King smiled, seeing Mari's inner strength in her sister. Their mother must be a formidable woman!  


That night, after the excitement was over, and the Princes and their Courts had gone home until the fight between the King and the traitor, Mari and Vegeta stood looking over the nameless city that surrounded the Palace. They were both very tired. It had been an intense two days, and they needed sleep, but neither was really ready to sleep yet.  


Only now did Vegeta finally understand that look between bonded Saiyans, the way his father had looked at his mate. Now he understood the pain he'd felt; the sensation of something missing in his life. Vegeta draped an arm around Mari's shoulders and chuckled.  


"What, Vegeta? Why do you laugh, I'm assuming, at me?" Mari said lightly.  


"… I was thinking that you were going to kill yourself. I didn't really believe it, you know. I didn't intend on letting you go to see if you did it, but I never really thought if you did go home… I can see now that you would have done it. Your willpower is even greater than mine. I put you in a very difficult position, and you went ahead and forged success in your own way, a way I never would have imagined. I didn't foresee these events ending this way. You achieved this, not me. I was sure that we would end up outcast, living with my father and his mate, but look what you did… I am pleased, my mate. Very pleased." Mari turned and looked at him, smiling that melting smile again.  


"Thank you, my mate. I simply did what I thought you wanted me to do. I thought you wanted your throne back; so I tried to return it to you." He lifted her up against him and she wrapped her arms around his neck while he backed to the bed. "I see… and what do you think I want you to do now?"  


There was a squeal and laughter as they fell backwards into the darkness…  


_KamiSama leaps out of semi-lurkerdom:  
_

Ok. So, as you might guess, the fight with Daiko ends with the traitor dying, and the planet of Vegeta-sei falls back into its normal cruel routine. Mari and King Vegeta lived together for many years until the birth of their only child, when Mari was almost thirty-nine (After fourteen years of being together). Unfortunately, Mari didn't survive the birth; whether because of the health risks she faced or from other interference remains to be seen. This is why Prince Vegeta never knew his mother, and why King Vegeta is depicted as being even colder and crueler than I depicted him here. His softness died when there was no one to be soft with…  


I have often seen King Vegeta portrayed in Fan Fictions as this evil cruel tyrant with no patience, not a speck of warmth in him. Yet, he is shown in the Anime as being very upset at losing his son to fostering with Frieza. I haven't seen the original Japanese of the episodes where King Vegeta faces Frieza and is killed, but even if you turn the sound off and just guess at dialogue, he seems to be trying to stop Frieza from taking young Vegeta from him. This might be pride, or paternal affection; either way, he cannot be the heartless beast he is often written to be.  


When I put out this challenge, I saw instantly a chance to create a story about Prince Vegeta's parents, a way to show where some of his traits come from, since he isn't a carbon copy of his father. I hope that the indomitable will, and the speed that even Goku is hard put to beat are shown, but the rest is subtle, and may take a while to see. That's ok.  


And I hope that the OOCness of the King obviously comes out only when was alone with Mari, or with trusted persons… I want him to be the omnipotent King before his subjects, and the real man before Mari.  
Thanks for reading the WHOLE thing!! 


	4. Part IIII

Hullo! Ok, I was sittin' and musing, when I suddenly remembered this story I once heard. This is TRUE as well, so bear with me, ok?BR  
P  
I worked at a bookstore many moons ago, and I was told this story by woman who was looking for a going away gift for her friend. Seems this woman's friend (Call her Mary for convenience) had gone on a safari type vacation in Africa, by herself. This safari was hosted by an actual tribe in the bush, and instead of going out to kill the animals in a truck, you were brought up close on foot with cameras.BR  
There was Mary, alone in her own bungalow, and she was noticed by the chief of the tribe. They couldn't speak the same language, but he was the one who took her out and showed her the REAL Africa, he took her all over, and showed her where the animals drank, and where they slept, and showed her how to survive on her own. Since most everyone else in the tribe were guiding people around, this didn't seem odd to Mary at all.BR  
However she noticed that they had some kind of connection right away. They communicated without speaking the same language. They could sit all day and not speak at all, just do things in harmony. She LIKED him a lot, and disliked coming back to the village for dinner; she enjoyed his company so much. He seemed to realize this quickly, and they stayed out and ate alone after that. Only the last night did they come back for this "Ceremony" of goodbye.BR  
The next day, as the visitors were packing up in the trucks to leave, this Tribal Leader came up to Mary and looked at her significantly. She couldn't tell what he was saying, but everyone froze and stared at them. Then he took off this beautiful necklace he wore; she said they'd gone swimming and he'd not even taken it off then. But he took it off and gave it to her. The look in his eyes told her what the language barrier was preventing him from saying, and she felt the same way for him, but couldn't tell him either. Then he bowed to her, and turned away, disappearing into the bush.BR  
Everyone of the villagers went nuts. Seems that that necklace was the symbol of his status in the tribe, and his name, his very persona. Without it, he was NO ONE. He had no name, and the tribe had no leader. They were in a panic, but no one dared to take it back from her. She came back to the states with it (AND paid HUGE Custom fees for it too, darn governments!) And immediately sold everything she owned.BR  
P  
She went back to Africa to find him… and that's all I know!BR  
P  
So, I hope you all enjoy my efforts to write a story as good as this true tale. Let me know if I succeeded!BR 


End file.
